


Mi momento eres tú

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Por muy mal que se den las cosas, forman parte de un plan y es la ilusión de un nuevo año la que nos obliga a creer en que al final todo saldrá bien.





	Mi momento eres tú

Vivimos en un mundo asombroso que no deja de maravillarnos cada día al ver como todo confluye entre sí en perfecta armonía creando nexos inquebrantables, desde la más alta montaña hasta el pequeño grano de arena o desde el profundo mar hasta el más cristalino de los arroyos, todos están formados por pequeños momentos que les dan su individualidad y a la vez marcan esa relación inherente entre ellos. Entre la gente como un elemento más en el equilibrio de la vida pasa lo mismo, son esos momentos que se dan en determinados tiempos los que nos definen...

A primera hora de la tarde en vísperas de año nuevo dos amigas disfrutaban de un delicioso chocolate caliente y una amena charla en uno de los tantos cafés de París.

\- ¿Entonces cuento contigo?, lo pasaremos genial. - sonreía alegremente la morena hacia su amiga.

\- Si, hable con mis padres y me han dejado ir. - para Marinette la propuesta de su amiga de recibir el año nuevo en los Campos Elíseos junto a sus amigos le había parecido de los mas tentadora. Poder disfrutar del bullicioso ambiente entre cientos de personas, ver adornada con cientos de luces la emblemática avenida y el espectáculo de luz y sonido en el arco del triunfo era algo que le apetecía ver. Lo mejor de todo es que él estaría ahí, poder pasar el momento de más ilusión en el mundo junto a la persona que era su máxima ilusión le producía una agradable sensación.

\- je, je, ¿estas pensando en él?, ¿cierto? - inquirió divertida la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - respondió con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Por tus ojos de enamorada y como te conozco tan bien estoy segura de que en tu cabecita estas ya imaginando cuando sea media noche y cumplir con la tradición. - enarcó con picardía sus cejas hacia la azabache.

\- ¿Tradición? - la miró curiosa.

\- Si, la tradición. Ya sabes, en cuanto el reloj marque las doce dan inicio los fuegos artificiales y todas las parejas reciben el nuevo año con un beso. - la pelirroja soltó un risilla por lo bajo al ver como un intenso rubor se apoderaba de su amiga.

\- No...yo, no... - sus palabras salían entre infantiles balbuceos, no obstante la idea de recibir el año con un beso de Adrien no era nada despreciable, lo que provocaba que se abochornara aun más frente a su amiga.

\- je, je. Ay Marinette, algún día tendrás que hablar con él y lo sabes - dijo más seria - lo importante es que mañana estaremos todos juntos y lo pasaremos bien.

Dejando de lado las palabras de su amiga, pregunto - ¿Estas segura que Adrien también vendrá? - sabía por su rubio compañero que por motivos de la campaña navideña de la empresa de su padre, este lo había sobrecargado de trabajo, por lo que prácticamente no lo habían podido ver.

\- Esta mañana él mismo se lo ha confirmado a Nino, así que es seguro. - respondió la pelirroja escribiendo a la vez en su teléfono - Nino ha ido a comprar unos discos y está cerca de aquí, le he dicho que se acerque a saludar.

La azabache no entendió la mirada que le había lanzado su amiga junto con aquella sonrisa entre satisfacción y travesura.

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia la puerta del café al escucharla abrirse , de inmediato Alya levanto su brazo señalando a su amigo donde estaban. Marinette abrió los ojos de más al darse cuenta de que Nino no venia solo. Todo el local se encogió a su alrededor cuando esos intensos ojos verdes se posaron en ella y una cálida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

\- Hola chicas - saludo Nino sentándose junto a Alya.

\- Alya...Marinette, buenas tardes. - algo más formal saludo Adrien, tomando el lugar que quedaba junto a Marinette.

\- ¿Y ya están preparadas para mañana? - pregunto divertido el moreno.

\- De hecho si, incluso hablábamos de las tradiciones de año nuevo, ¿verdad Marinette?. - la azabache le clavo una mirada nerviosa a su amiga.

\- Me ha dicho Nino que también vendrás. - intervino el joven modelo en el momento más oportuno.

\- ...si...creo que será divertido. - respondió más tranquila.

\- Yo también lo creo, nunca he asistido a uno de esos eventos y la verdad me apetece mucho  ir con ustedes. - confesó sonriente el rubio mirándola solo a ella, la azabache dio una imperceptible inspiración y le correspondió con una sutil sonrisa, imaginándose ya la fantástica noche que le esperaba mañana.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de una amena conversación y varios chocolates más los cuatro se despidieron.  Cada uno marchaba a su casa con una idea en la cabeza y la ilusión de lo que les depararía esa noche vieja.

**. . . Motivación**

 

Al llegar frente a la panadería se extrañó al verla cerrada y las luces apagadas, se acercó a la puerta y vio pegado el cartel de "Cerrado por motivos familiares". De prisa fue hacía la otra entrada, al llegar a la vivienda lo primero que vio fue a su padre poniendo un par de maletas en el salón.

\- Marinette, cariño que bien que has llegado iba a llamarte ahora mismo. - dijo su madre exaltada apareciendo a sus espaldas - Ve a tu habitación a preparar tu maleta, nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas.

Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron de mas, se quedó paralizada tratando de comprender las palabras de su madre.

\- ¿Mamá?, ¿que está pasando? - inquirió confusa.

\- Oh, lo siento cariño pero es que estoy muy nerviosa. - dijo Sabine sentándose en el sofá - Esta tarde después de que te fueras hemos recibido una carta de tu abuela Gina en ella nos enviaba tres billetes de avión para Florencia, tu padre le llamo de inmediato y ella le dijo que era una sorpresa, que la familia había pensando en reunirse para celebrar juntos la noche vieja y ella nos está invitando a ir a Italia.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamo sorprendida la azabache - ¿por qué no nos aviso antes? - adoraba a su abuela pero para ser sincera le apetecía muchísimo celebrar la noche vieja con sus amigos en especial con cierto rubio.

\- Ya la conoces, dijo que si hubiera avisado antes tu padre se hubiera negado a viajar. - Sabine notó la mueca de desagrado en la cara de su hija - ¿Pasa algo Marinette?, parece que no te alegra la noticia.

\- Es...es que había hecho planes con mis amigos para ir todos juntos a los Campos Elíseos, ¿recuerdas? - su madre asintió con la cabeza - y bueno también iba... - apretó los labios al comprender que no ya no compartiría ese momento con él.

\- Iba a ir Adrien. - completo su madre - ¿es eso? - la azabache solo asintió con la cabeza - Marinette, lo siento mucho. - tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas. Ella sabía que lo de su hija con ese chico era algo más que un enamoramiento, ella realmente lo quería.

\- No te preocupes mamá, ya habrá otra ocasión. - forzando una sonrisa subió a su habitación, Sabine la miró con tristeza.

El coche estaciono frente a la puerta de la mansión, apenas hubo entrado en la casa la asistente de su padre salió a su paso.

\- Buenas tardes Adrien. - saludo con su habitual seriedad.

\- Hola Nathalie. - la miró desconfiado.

\- Adrien en tres horas salimos de viaje, es necesario que prepares tu equipaje. - el rubio la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Como dices? - inquirió molesto.

\- Son ordenes de tu padre, en tres horas partimos a Milán. - la mujer notó al momento la actitud defensiva que había tomado el rubio y aunque le concedía la razón era una contienda que no le correspondía.

\- ¿Donde está él? - más que una pregunta pareció una exigencia, sabía que era un tema que tenía que tratar directamente con su padre.

\- Esta en su despacho. - respondió sin atosigarse.

\- Gracias. - y sin decir una palabra más se encaminó hacía el despacho de su padre.

toc, toc - Adelante - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Adrien entró y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta - Buenas tardes padre.

\- Adrien, ¿es importante?, tengo que terminar esto antes de irnos. - habló sin levantar la vista del escritorio.

\- De eso quería hablar padre, me ha dicho Nathalie que salimos de viaje y yo ya tengo planes para mañana con mis amigos, te lo notifique ayer y estuviste de acuerdo. - trató de apelar a su compromiso.

Gabriel levanto la vista de los documentos y miró detenidamente a su hijo - Se lo que dije, pero esto es importante para la empresa, es el cierre de año y han confirmado su asistencia gente muy importante en nuestra tienda de Milán y tú como imagen de la empresa debes de estar presente. - volvió la vista a los papeles.

\- ¡Pero padre! - el tono exigente de voz de su hijo le hizo fruncir el ceño - he quedado con mis amigos.

\- Lo siento Adrien, tú tienes responsabilidades, así que alístate que en una hora salimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Con los puños apretados y una mueca de impotencia le dio la espalda a su progenitor y salió de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!, después de lo que me costó convencerla y ahora resulta que se va de viaje. - se desahogaba por el teléfono la pelirroja.

\- Ya lo creo, espera a que se lo diga a Adrien, no le va hacer mucha gracia. - beep, beep -  Alya espera un momento que ha entrado un mensaje, te dejo en manos libres.

\- ¡No me lo creo! - exclamo ahora Nino.

\- ¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Que pasa?!, ¡Nino!. - exclama curiosa la morena.

\- Adrien también se va de viaje.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!. - exclamó incrédula.

\- Lo que oyes, su padre lo lleva a Milán por un asunto de la empresa. - el moreno sintió pena por su amigo, ya había pasado noche buena solo y ahora esto.

\- Alya, veo tu esfuerzo pero después de esto no creo que estén hechos para estar juntos.

\- ¡Buff! - la morena solo soltó un bufido contrariada, su pequeño deseo de año nuevo se había evaporado.

**. . . Frustración**

 

Adrien caminaba cabizbajo por detrás de su padre y Nathalie en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, al llegar a la zona de facturación fue a sentarse en lo que la asistente hacia los tramites. Revisaba los mensajes en su teléfono cuando un concurrido grupo de japoneses se puso frente a él.

\- Vamos Marinette que aun tenemos que pasar el control de aduana. - la apuraba su padre.

\- Ya voy papá - respondió desganada mirando a un grupo de japoneses que al parecer no sabían hacia dónde ir.

Adrien levanto la vista del dispositivo al escuchar una voz familiar pero solo veía al grupo de orientales discutiendo.

Marinette se detuve frente a la tienda de revistas, una tenue sonrisa nostálgica se mostró en sus labios al ver la portada del Vogue, ahí estaba su amor platónico en una perfecta pose mostrando sus expresivos ojos y su tierna sonrisa y pensar que hace unas horas hacía planes para recibir el año nuevo junto a él.

Sabine notó la dulce expresión con la que su hija  miraba esa portada, esbozando una sutil sonrisa entró en la tienda.

\- Nathalie - llamó el joven modelo a la asistente - voy a ese kiosco por una botella de agua.

\- ¿A cuál?.

\- A aquel - señalo indicado el que estaba frente a la tienda de revistas.

\- Muy bien, ve y nos vemos aquí, yo voy a confirmar la puerta de embarque. - tomando sus cosas se dirigió hacia donde estaban las pantallas con la información de embarque.

Adrien compró la botella de agua y pensó en comprar alguna revista para pasar el rato, cuando iba hacia la tienda su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla vio que era Nino quien lo llamaba, en cuanto contesto tuvo que alejarse ya que a un reponedor de refrescos se le habían caído todas las cajas casi frente a él desperdigando todos los botes de bebida por el suelo.

Marinette se giró al oír el estruendo producido por los refrescos al caer, vio como la gente ralentizaba su paso para ver el estropicio. Aguanto la respiración ya que por un momento le pareció ver una conocida cabellera rubia perderse entre la gente. - Ten - miró a su madre sonriente quien le extendía una bolsa, al ver el contenido se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, no tenias que comprarme nada. - dijo mirando la imagen de Adrien en la portada de la revista.

\- Se que no es lo mismo, pero al menos te llevas algo de él. - dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Nathalie malamente se movía entre la gente que copaba la zona donde estaban las pantallas y por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba a ver la información, de por si era sabido que en esas fechas los aeropuertos estaban siempre repletos pero esa situación era absurda.

\- Puedo ayudarla. - volteó hacia arriba viendo la amable expresión de aquel fornido hombre.

\- Si, por favor, quiero confirmar la puerta de embarque. - le extendió su billete para que pudiera ver los datos del vuelo.

Aprovechando su altura y envergadura Tom no tuvo problema en ver las pantallas - vamos a ver, vuelo AF0452 a Milán. ¡Ah! ahí está.

\- Salen por la puerta E41 a las nueve treinta. - le devolvió el billete con una amable sonrisa.

\- Ha sido muy amable, gracias. - si Tom hubiera conocido a Nathalie se hubiera sorprendido por la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Muy bien, nuestra puerta es la E38 y está prevista la salida a las nueve treinta - informaba a su mujer y a su hija - así que tenemos que ir por allá a la terminal E. - dijo señalando el largo pasillo por donde ya desfilaba un número importante de gente.

La megafonía sonaba anunciado el embarque de los distintos vuelos.

_\- Pasajeros para el vuelo AF0452 destino Milán está listo para embarcar._

_\- Pasajeros para el vuelo AF0454 destino Florencia está listo para embarcar._

Marinette tomó su cartera y siguió a sus padres para formarse en la fila de embarque, Adrien salió con su padre y con Nathalie de la sala vip, iba pasando por cada puerta de embarque viendo como la gente esperaba aburrida su vuelo o los que ya esperaban en largas filas para ser embarcados, ya iba llegando a la puerta E38 cuando una amable chica le pedía la documentación a cierta azabache, cuando pasó frente a la puerta un par de coletas desaparecían por el pasillo de embarque.

**. . . Cercanía**

 

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, ya llevaba dos horas despierto y estaba listo para salir al evento en la tienda de su padre. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba, agotadoras horas de pie exhibiéndose y hablando con desconocidos y todo para él beneficio de la empresa. Al menos esperaba poder compartir una cena con su padre y poder celebrar con él el año nuevo.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y no recordaba a cuanta gente había saludado, su padre constantemente lo llamaba para presentarlo o lo requerían para tomarse alguna foto, solo había podido sentarse a descansar diez minutos dentro de un almacén en lo que tomaba un poco de agua. Con una sonrisa pensaba en sus amigos que ahora estarían preparándose para esa noche, cenarían con su familia y después irían a la celebración que él se había perdido por su inesperado viaje, realmente quería ir con ellos y siendo sincero le hacía mucha ilusión ir con Marinette.

\- Buenos días abuela - saludo la azabache.

\- Ah Marinetta, buenos días. - con un abrazo y un beso saludo a su nieta - ¿Como has dormido?.

\- Muy bien, ¿te puedo ayudar a preparar todo para esta noche? - ya que estaba ahí que menos que ser útil.

\- No, hoy es especial, hoy cenaremos fuera. Pero lo que si haremos será ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que veas las decoraciones navideñas. - con una caricia en la mejilla de su nieta salieron de la estancia.

A  las  cinco de la tarde había terminado el evento, el joven modelo agradecía que hoy fuera noche vieja y la gente se retirara temprano para prepararse para las celebraciones.

\- Adrien - se giró hacia su padre - hoy has estado muy bien. - ese somero reconocimiento de su padre le había provocado una agradable sensación en el pecho - He conocido a unas personas que están interesados en vendernos su fábrica, es un negocio pequeño pero veo una buena oportunidad para empezar una nueva línea de producción aquí - su hijo lo escuchaba con atención - así que salimos hoy para Roma, hemos quedado con ellos mañana.

\- Muy bien padre. - dijo abatido, después del largo día no tenía ni siquiera ganas de discutir con él, al fin y al cabo sería una batalla perdida. Mas lamentaba que su esperanza de una cena familiar se desvanecía.

\- Señor - intervino Nathalie - lo siento pero no he podido conseguir ningún vuelo para hoy. - se disculpaba con la mirada baja.

\- Eso es imposible, tenemos que estar por la mañana en Roma, así que consiga algo. - le recalco su jefe.

\- He podido conseguir un servicio de limusina con chofer, el trayecto es de casi seis horas pero podríamos salir a las siete.

\- Hummm, muy bien, contrátelo. - sentencio ante la mirada atónita de su hijo, seis hora en un coche, cuando llegaran a Roma sería más de la una de la mañana.

\- Yo...padre. - dudaba en si era buena idea decirle lo que quería.

\- ¿Si Adrien? - miro indiferente a su hijo como si lo que fuera a decir careciera de importancia.

\- Yo había pensando que tal vez pudiéramos cenar juntos, como es noche vieja. Como cuando estaba mamá. - bajo la mirada ante la respuesta de su progenitor.

Gabriel abrió levemente los ojos, era verdad que cuando su esposa estaba con ellos, esos días era especiales, ella los hacía especiales pero ahora todo era distinto - Lo siento, pero eso nos demoraría y no podríamos salir hasta mañana y esta operación es interesante para la empresa. - y sin más se retiró dejando a su hijo sumido en un doloroso silencio.

**. . . Contacto**

 

Marinette se sentía atosigada con todas las amables atenciones de su familia paterna, como buenos italianos eran muy expresivos y bulliciosos. Entre el grupo de más de quince no había nadie de su edad lo que más se acercaba era dos encantadoras niñas de nueve y ocho años que eran sus primas Sophia y Mónica, dos lindas niñas de cabellos castaños y ojos azules y sumamente extrovertidas, que por casualidad también les encantaba el mundo de la moda.

Cada dos por tres mantenía pequeñas conversaciones con Alya a través del whatsapp, contándole como iba su estancia en Italia y lo que le pesaba no poder pasar esa noche con ellos, le preguntó si había hablado con Adrien pero era un pregunta a la que la hábil candidata a reportera siempre escapaba. Ella y Nino había acordado no contarle a sus amigos lo de sus repentinos viajes.

Adrien miraba por la ventanilla del coche sin un punto fijo, hacía ya horas que el sol se había ocultado y solo se veían las luces de los coches o las de alguna estación de servicio, a su lado su padre revisaba ciertos gráficos en su tableta y Nathalie en el asiento del copiloto daba respuesta a varios correos.

Soltó un suspiro, hastiado de esa situación. Nathalie lo miró de soslayo y no pudo evitar sentir pena. Se mordía el labio sopesando las posibles consecuencias de lo que pensaba hacer, finalmente tomo aire.

\- ¿Señor? - se giró levemente para ver de frente a su jefe.

\- Si Nathalie - respondió sin apartar la vista de su tableta.

\- He pensado que tal vez podríamos parar para descansar y cenar y retomar el viaje mañana temprano, ha sido un largo día para todos y ya vamos a mitad de camino. - al terminar de hablar miró de reojo a Adrien.

Antes de que su padre dijera algo, los ojos del joven modelo se posaron en él expectantes.

\- Nathalie agradezco que se preocupe pero...

\- Padre por favor. - interrumpió a su progenitor mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Después de unos segundos en silencio - Bien, busque un lugar cercano y reserve un hotel y un restaurante. - ordenó antes de volver su atención a su dispositivo.

Aunque fuera a desgana agradecía esa pequeña concesión de su padre.

Marinette junto con sus padres, su abuela, sus primas y los padres de ellas fueron los primeros en llegar al restaurante, les habían preparado una mesa rectangular hacia una esquina del local, frente a unas ventanas desde donde podían ver el ponte vecchio y el rio Arno.

La azabache se sentó al fondo justo en la esquina de la mesa, aunque estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su familia aun sentía cierto reparo al pensar en Adrien, lamentaba no poder estar esa noche con él. Sacó la revista que le regaló su madre para distraerse y se puso a ojear las páginas donde aparecía el rubio, con cada foto que veía más apretaba sus labios.

\- Marinette,  ¿que lees? - interrumpieron las dos pequeñas.

\- Una revista de moda.

\- ¿Podemos verla contigo? - inquirió Sophia la mayor.

\- Claro. - apenas respondió las niñas se colocaron cada una a un lado de ella, provocándole una risilla por lo bajo.

En cuanto cerró la revista para empezar a ojearla desde el principio, los ojos de Mónica se agrandaron al ver la portada.

\- ¡Es Adrien Agreste!, ¡Es Adrien Agreste!, mira Sophia es Adrien Agreste - la pequeña había captado la atención de los mayores que conversaban más alejados y Marinette la veía entre risas.

\- Le encanta Adrien Agreste - respondió la mayor rodando los ojos por la actitud de su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿A ti no te gusta? - preguntó divertida la azabache.

\- Si bueno, es muy guapo pero no me pongo como Mónica. - Marinette se reía, si las dos pequeñas supieran que ella era aun peor que Mónica.

\- ¿Me la dejas? por favor. - suplicó Mónica mirándola con los ojos llenos de ternura a los que Marinette no se pudo resistir.

\- Toma, puedes llevártela - se la entregó entre risas al ver de nuevo sus pequeños ojos abrirse de más.

Vio divertida como las dos pequeñas corrían hasta la otra punta de la mesa.

\- Tienes buena mano con los niños Marinetta. - su abuela se sentó a su lado.

El coche circulaba ahora por las calles de la pequeña ciudad siguiendo las indicaciones de Nathalie. Finalmente estacionó frente a un pequeño hotel, dadas las fechas y la poca antelación fue lo único que pudo conseguir, pero con la ventaja de que el restaurante donde consiguió una mesa estaba justo al lado.

Después de hacer el registro en el hotel, los tres se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Al llegar al lugar vieron con sorpresa como unas doce personas entraban al local entre risas y voces en alto, cuando ellos entraron el maître los acerco a un pequeño reservado.

Las dos niñas miraron alegres a sus familiares que acababan de llegar, Mónica se quedó estática cuando vio al chico que entró después de su familia, lo fue siguiendo con la vista hasta que lo perdió al entrar a aquel reservado.

Tomo a su hermana mayor del brazo y empezó a zarandearla - Es él, es él - le susurraba.

\- ¡Mónica!, ¿de quién hablas? - preguntó soltándose del agarre de su hermana.

Le puso la revista frente a ella señalando la foto de la portada - De él, he visto a Adrien Agreste.

\- Pfff, no juegues, ¿que iba hacer él aquí? - dijo con mofa.

\- Ven conmigo y te lo mostrare. - respondió la pequeña apegando la revista contra ella.

\- No pienso ir, es imposible que él esté aquí.

\- Pues le diré a Marinette que me acompañe. - advirtió sacándole la lengua.

\- Espera, vamos te acompaño. - aceptó resignada.

Adrien revisaba la carta cuando unos suaves murmullo y risillas llamarón su atención y la de los demás. Al levantar la vista vio como asomaban por la esquina de la pared las dos pequeñas cabezas de unas adorables niñas.

Agitó su mano a forma de saludo - Hola. - vio como la más pequeña lo veía con ojos vivaces y una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su boca.

Mónica devolvió el saludo con la mano - ¿Tú...tú eres Adrien Agreste? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- Si soy yo - respondió regalándoles una amigable sonrisa.

\- ¡TE LO DIJE¡ - gritó Mónica y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza entró al reservado y se paró al lado de Adrien. Para sorpresa del rubio pudo  ver que la actitud desenfadada de la niña le arrancaba una sonrisa a su padre y a Nathalie.

Sophia siguió a su hermana parándose también junto al joven modelo. Mónica le enseñó su revista.

\- ¿Quieres que te la firme? - preguntó cordial.

\- No es mía, es de mi prima pero a ella le gusta mucho el diseño y le escuche decir a mi abuela que tú le gustas mucho, así que no creo que le importe.

\- Bueno en ese caso se las firmo a las tres, si me dicen sus nombres y el de su prima. - veía divertido la expresión en la cara de las niñas mientras sacaba un bolígrafo.

El grito de Mónica llamó la atención de Gina que veía como se metían al reservado.

\- Esas niñas son muy inquietas, iré por ellas antes de que molesten a alguien.

\- Déjame a mí, yo iré por ellas. - se ofreció Marinette.

Antes de que se levantara, su madre poso la mano en su hombro - no se preocupen ya voy yo por ellas.

\- Muy bien ya tenemos a Mónica y a Sophia, ahora solo nos falta el nombre de su prima.

\- Ella se llama Mari....

\- ¿Sophia, Mónica?, no pueden estar aquí. - Sabine había entrado al reservado en busca de sus sobrinas interrumpiendo la conversación - Espero que no les hayan molestado. - al levantar la vista reconoció de inmediato al joven frente a ella - ¿Adrien?.

\- ¿Señora Cheng? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí. - dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo señora Cheng. - de inmediato se puso de pie - Permítame presentarle a mi padre. - Gabriel se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Sabine.

\- Soy Gabriel Agreste, es un placer conocerla.

\- Encantada soy Sabine Cheng.

\- Y ella es Nathalie. - continuó Adrien.  
  
\- Encantada - dijo con seriedad la asistente tendiendo su mano.

\- Mucho gusto. -  correspondió Sabine.

\- Ella es la madre de Marinette mi compañera del colegio. - explicó el rubio.

\- ¡¿Eres amigo de Marinette?! - exclamó Mónica arrancando alguna risa entre los mayores.

Tom al ver que su mujer no regresaba fue a buscarla, en cuanto entro al reservado se sorprendió al verla con Adrien.

\- Buenas noches - saludó en general.

\- Señor Dupain, buenas noches, que agradable es verlo a usted también. - saludó cortes y un punto de ansiedad se empezó a formar en su interior, si ellos estaban ahí significaba que ella también estaría.

Después de las correspondientes presentaciones y las pertinentes explicaciones del porque unos y otros se encontraban ahí, Sabine solo pudo ver con cariño a Adrien y una idea se empezó a fraguar en su cabeza.

\- Señor Agre...

\- Les apetecería cenar con nosotros. - su marido con aire más desenfadado se adelanto a sus intenciones.

Adrien guardo silencio ante su padre. - Se lo agradecemos pero no pretendemos molestar. - respondió Gabriel.

\- No es ninguna molestia, además estoy segura de que a Marinette le agradara verte. - Sabine vio con alegría como los verdes ojos del chico se abrían de más mostrándose vivaces y una sincera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

\- ¿Padre podemos? - se notaba en su voz el anhelo.

\- ...Bien, será un placer acompañarlos. - aunque nunca lo diría vio en su hijo esa chispa que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido.

-  Ya me dijo tu madre que tuviste que cancelar un compromiso con tus amigos. - Gina decidió tocar el tema ya que no le gustaba ver a su nieta triste.

\- Si, pero da igual, estoy contenta de estar aquí. - trató de mantener una imagen neutra frente a su abuela.

\- No da igual, Marinetta. Yo quiero verte feliz al completo...¿también iba Adrien? - la azabache solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- La vez que lo conocí me pareció un buen chico...y ¿a ti te gusta mucho? - vio como su nieta se tensaba.

Soltó un suave suspiro - Mas que eso abuela. - Gina notó con que ternura hablo su nieta.

\- Por lo que me gusta el año nuevo más que otra festividad es porque me muestra la continuidad de un periodo, me permite reflexionar sobre todo lo que he hecho y vivido y reaviva mis ilusiones para enfrentar lo que vendrá. Pero no pienses que marca un final y un inicio, es todo lo que has hecho a lo largo de un año lo que te permite lanzarte con fuerza a ese futuro incierto. - Marinette escuchaba con atención a su abuela, entendiendo lo que le decía.

\- En tu caso, tienes que echar un vistazo atrás y ver lo que has hecho, lo que han compartido y saber si eso es suficiente para alimentar tus ilusiones de lo que esperas de él en el futuro. Y estoy segura de que en este momento tu máxima ilusión sería recibir el nuevo año con él. - cariñosamente acarició el cabello de su nieta.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo, Gina veía con agrado como su hijo regresaba con otros invitados y uno muy especial.

\- Mi hada, no sé lo que habrás hecho este año pero te aseguro que tus ilusiones vienen muy fuertes.

\- ¿Cómo? - sin entender a lo que se refería su abuela se giró hacia donde estaba mirando.

\- ¿Adrien?, ¡Adrien!  - de un impulso se levantó y fue hacia él.

La sonrisa en la cara del rubio no podía ser más sincera e infantil al verla ahí sentada de espaldas, en cuanto por fin vio sus azules ojos aceleró el paso hacia ella.

En cuanto se encontraron no pudieron evitar el cálido abrazo.

**. . . Encuentro**

 

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila y alegre, entre risas y anécdotas divertidas. Adrien jamás pensó que acabaría cenando con Marinette sentada a su lado y con toda su familia, disfrutó al ver a su padre reírse de las ocurrencias de Tom.

Gina consulto su reloj - Chicos son ya las once y media deberían irse adelantando para ver los fuegos artificiales, yo les sugiero que lo hagan desde el ponte vecchio.

Marinette y Adrien se levantaron ante el puchero de Mónica que durante toda la cena estuvo pegada al rubio.

\- Adrien, recuerda que ma...

\- Por dios Gabriel, deja al chico disfrutar de la fiesta. - interrumpió Gina - Además va con Marinetta, ella te lo va a cuidar. ¿No es así mi hada?.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a reír incluso Gabriel, salvo la azabache y el rubio que luchaban por  contener el sonrojo.

\- En ese caso, diviértanse. - en cuanto los dos adolescentes salieron del restaurante, él diseñador se dirigió a su asistente - Nathalie, comunícale a los señores Martussi que posponemos la reunión hasta pasado mañana.

\- Si señor. - respondió diligente pero con una sonrisa.

**. . . Sorpresa**

 

\- Tu familia es genial, ¿lo sabes?.

\- Si, un poco escandalosos pero son muy divertidos.

Caminaban despacio hacía el puente manteniendo su distancia entre ellos, en cuanto llegaron a la Vía Por Santa María era tal la cantidad de gente que había que sin pensarlo dos veces Adrien la tomó de la mano.

Marinette sintió la cálida presión y se dejo llevar por entre la gente, consiguieron llegar hasta un hueco junto a la barandilla del puente desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el espectáculo.

Los dos estaban en silencio, nerviosos, Adrien separó los labios dispuesto a hablar cuando la gente empezó a gritar la cuenta regresiva.

\- ...3...2...1, en ese último instante el cielo se lleno de luces que caían lentamente, el algarabío recorría todo el puente, la gente gritaba, se abrazaba, descorchaban botellas.

Ellos dos permanecían en silencio solo contemplándose.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Marinette.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Adrien.

Cada uno detallaba las facciones del otro con la mirada, les costaba respirar. - Es una pena que no estemos en París - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Me gusta más su tradición. - dijo sonriente.

La azabache con un sutil rubor entendió a lo que se refiera - Nadie ha dicho que no podamos seguirla aquí - dijo risueña.

Adrien apartó con cuidado un negro mechón de su cara y la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él, ella se apoyó en sus hombros y lentamente unieron sus labios disfrutando con ansia lo que cada uno quería decir con ese simple gesto.

Al separarse una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios - No me importaría repetirlo cada día de mi vida. - le susurró Adrien cariñosamente al oído.

\- A mi tampoco. - respondió ella abrazándose a su cuello y uniendo de nuevo sus labios.

\- Beep, beep - sonaron ambos teléfonos a la vez, cuando se separaron vieron divertidos el selfie que les habían enviado sus amigos deseándoles un feliz año nuevo.

-  ¿Les respondemos? - preguntó divertido el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no? - respondió traviesa la azabache.

\- Beep, beep - sonaban los teléfonos de Alya y Nino. Al abrir el mensaje ambos miraban boquiabiertos la imagen, en ella se veían a su dos amigos abrazados de forma cariñosa y a Adrien dejando un beso en la mejilla de Marinette.

\- Y tú decías que no estaban hechos para estar juntos. - Alya lo miró con satisfacción.

**. . . Unión**

 

FIN


End file.
